epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Epicnail/Random Rap Battles of Randomness Season 2- Tetris Blocks vs. Lego Bricks
Welcome to the newest Random Rap Battle, where you know what you'll find is absolutely random. Instead of having a long introduction, I'm going to familiarize you with the blocks so that this rap isn't as confusing. (Tetris Blocks) From left to right: I, J, L, O (top row) S, T, Z (bottom row) (Lego Bricks- No official names that I know of) From top to bottom: square, rectangle, stick, quarter-circle, slanty-brick, 1 x 2 brick, tiny brick Ye. RANDOM RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS TETRIS BLOCKS VS. LEGO BRICKS BEGIN Lego Bricks Square: Try messing with these bricks, and you'll be sorry! Kick rocks, we hip hop, then go shop for Atari! We don't slack, but we're stacking like flapjacks, Been going strong longer, you can not Attack that. I'm the same size on every side, Smooth and Symmetrical, but let me set that aside! You really think you're a puzzle? Ha! You've got me laughing! Let me pass the mic fast so we can knock you on your Axis! Rectangle: I'm two times the width, but all the same height! Let me clarify why you don't have the right to come at us seven shapes who can make any type or kind of construction stacked high! Stick: It's the stick! Certainly the best brick! Got a really long shape, but I'm the opposite of thick! You kids got nothing on the lego legacy. where would you be without a bunch of sad tears and begging, see? Quarter Circle: I'm hot, exactly 90 degrees, geez! let me rap more, I've got a lot to say- Slanty-Brick: Please. I'll erase these guys like I screw with straight lines! Don't mess with slanty, I'm handy; raise the roof everytime! 1 x 2: I'm a mini brick, I can do all the tricks! and did I mention 'I block' looks like a big dick!? Tiny: I'm really mini I'm the minimal size! but my height doesn't matter, I'll demolish you guys! Tetris Blocks O: ''' Atari's dead, fool! The letters got street cred, tool. You know we're better, we sever every grade school play school game, you know, we're not the same! Brought handhelds to fame, put foot pain to shame! Making anything with Legos is just so mundane Tetris every day, Monday to Sunday! '''T: Hey! You don't really want to screw with me! What you and your crew do, I can do to a T! See, I'm the type of brick that hits the hot beat But if you got beef, come and take a shot please! Z: Yahtzee! T brought down you and you posse! Step off now, cuz how could you possibly redeem yourself, you're on a rusted out shelf Musta gone through hell to sweep the dust off yourself! S: I'm the best! (S) There is no contest! We came saw and conquered in this tetris conquest! I: Hi, I'm I! Knocking out these lines! Getting multi-bonus; I own it every time! Collecting every Lego set is bad for your health! Fly away, build a dildo and go fuck yourself! J 'and '''L: '(''J in italics, ''L in regular, '''Both in bold) You jelly!? We can tell it! You just want to be us! Don't fuss, your fanbase is sculptors, that's a plus! I don't think anyone's bought any collectible blocks! But we'll knock knock you down, '''no need for knobs!' Lego Bricks '''Square:' Your verse was shit, I'm the legit boss! you get squashed; when letters get skipped and swip-swapped, not flipped, not flopped, but maybe a couple tossed, You admitted it completely when you writ "I LOST"! Tetris Blocks O: You're logic's weak, I rap like J-Z! You're one thick brick, and you're surely crazy! Nintendo power, I suggest you shush up, because we have won this for mother Russia! WHO WON Tetris Blocks Lego Bricks Category:Blog posts